Episode 99: Plunger Practicalities
"Plunger Practicalities" was originally released on April 9, 2012 at 2:04 PM. Description Looks like we've made it! Look how far we've come, our babies. MaxFunDrive 2012 was a raging success, and it's all because you fine folks are so, so good to us. To thank you for your efforts, today's episode is pretty nasty. Suggested Talking Points Buried Alive, OkCupid Skinsuit, Swimfanning, Family Nudity, Tower Heisting, Momnapping, Bishop the Thundarian, Bathroom Preparedness Outline Intro - Justin gets buried alive 04:34 - I'm a single male in my mid 20's and I have a problem when I go on a first date with a lovely lady; I consider myself fairly forward thinking and I don't feel as though I should pay for dinner, drinks, movies, etc., simply because I am a man. Often times the women I'm dating are equally as forward thinking and offer to split the bill, but sometimes that's not the case. How do I explain that I feel two adults, each gainfully employed should share expenses without sounding like I just want to be friends? 08:56 - My friend keeps calling me her wife. I am in college, with two roomies who I am good friends with. What started out as an inside joke between us has spiraled right out of the comfort zone. My one friend will refer to herself as my husband and call me 'wife' or 'honey' publicly. She jokes about us sleeping together to others' friends and gives awkward hugs around my waist. Is there any gentle way to tell my friend she's creeping me out, and that I want a divorce? -- Miserable Misses 13:15 - Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user David Barnhouse, who asks: How to convince family to become nudists? how can i convince my family to become nudist and i am 14 20:59 - I always carry cash and my boyfriend never does. If a place is cash only, I pay, which is fine. But the cashiers always hand him the change and he doesn't always give it back to me. When I ask for my change, he looks down on me for being "cheap", probably because he comes from a wealthy family and he makes more money than I do. Sometimes he'll pay for something with my change and act like he's treating me. Also: cash lent? Never returned. How to I gently convince my boyfriend that money matters? -- Broke And Brokenheart 28:19 - MZ - Sponsored by Extreme Restraints 34:47 - Money Zone jingle 36:47 - Y - Sent in by Mark Turetsky, from Yahoo Answers user Haley Grace, who asks: My mum has changed my name 4 times legally since I've been born. Hello, I'm Hailey Grace and I'm 15 years old and my mom has legally changed my name 4 times since I've been born. When I was born I was called Victoria Rose, then when I was 6 months old she legally changed it to Dracy May, then when I was 6 she changed it again to Rhianin (?), then she changed it again when I was 11 years old to Hailey Grace :( . I have moved school 5 times and I've moved house 4 times. My mum says "don't ever say your name out in public". We never open our curtains in the house and I never have friends over to stay, I don't have any other family than my mum. Why does she keep changing my name? Is there a reason? 42:46 - I was thinking I'd legally change my full name after college. I've all but decided my new first name to be 'Bishop', but I can't think of a last or middle name that sounds good with it. Do you think I should go through with this? If so, what should my name be? -- Mysterious In Michigan 48:49 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Nathan, who asks: Can I pack a toilet plunger in my airplane luggage? The question is as simple as it says above. I am going on a trip next week, and I am flying to my destination. I like taking a toilet plunger when I drive so I don't have to call the hotel desk if a "bathroom issue" arises. I know it sounds silly, but I truly want to know if I can pack a toilet in my luggage or if I can carry it on-board the plane (in a bag of course). I really appreciate this. 55:45 - Housekeeping 57:14 - The brothers get a signed copy of a Warriors book 59:25 - FY - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: How would you dance to "I Only Wanna Be with You?" by Hootie & the Blowfish? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Golly Aolly Category:Roommates Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Bathroom Category:Jingle